stadfandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:De kroeg/Archief/11
Categorie:Archief Wikistad zoals vroeger Met enkele handige tips in het achterhoofd zou ik graag opnieuw Wikistad tot leven willen wekken zoals ik de beginjaren (lees: beginmaanden). Het is natuurlijk niet leuk om alleen te zijn. Daarom wil ik weten wie geïnteresseerd is in deze wiki (ik heb Libertas, Lovia, etc niet gevolgd de laaste weken/maanden). Indien ja, zet je naam hieronder. OWTB 11 mei 2008 18:45 (UTC) * Goed idee! * 82.171.95.220 - maar dit is al het zoveelste plan (dat waarschijnlijk ook niet uigevoerd gaat worden) ZIE JE WEL [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'''Campania!]] 4 jun 2008 16:26 (UTC)' * , ik wil dit graag steunen, maar zelf zal ik in beperkte mate betrokken zijn. Ik heb 't nu al wat druk en dit "nieuwe" project laat ik dan liever over aan de mensen die hun kans nog niet 100% kregen in 2007. Mijn steun heb je dus wel. * OWTB 12 mei 2008 07:11 (UTC) veuroetdenne, Alexandru, niet zo positief * Wanneer je mijn bijdragen (Ziltland) op UWN ergens opvist heb je mijn steun, al geloof ik niet dat mijn bescheiden bijdragen een garantie op succes zouden zijn. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 08:38 (UTC) *:Bescheiden bijdragen? Je bent van wereldbelang hier! --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:44 (UTC) *::Wij willen Ziltland zodat wij het kunnen plaatsen op geofctie wiki Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 08:52 (UTC) *:::Dan moet je dat bespreken met Lokixx en een van de administratoren op de UWN wiki. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 08:58 (UTC) ::Dat van lokixx hoeft niet, ik ga het bespreken met een administrator van UWN Pierlot McCrooke 12 mei 2008 09:03 (UTC) :::Nù ben ik echt eens benieuwd hoe jullie dàt willen fixen, of zoals ze in het Duits zeggen: ''Ich lasse mich mal überraschen en ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 09:08 (UTC) ::::Pagina's terugzetten is 't makkelijkste dat bestaat. Afbeeldingen daarintegen kun je nooit meer terugzetten als ze eenmaal verwijderd zijn. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 09:18 (UTC) :::::Natuurlijk jammer dat ik die afbeeldingen niet bijhield, maar eenmaal de tekst er opnieuw staat, zou ik ze opnieuw van commons kunnen plukken (wanneer ik ze terugvind natuurlijk!) ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 10:06 (UTC) ::::::Zeker? Ik dacht immers van wel... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) Als ik zie wat er zoal gebeurde in Lovia, is mijn zin zo stilaan weg... OWTB 12 mei 2008 12:47 (UTC) :Kijk er aub niet naar. Laten we vooruit kijken met Libertas. Lovia is nu ook terug op de goeie weg, en dat zou Libertas ook moeten kunnen, losstaand van het verleden, en zeker ook losstaand van wat er zich met de Hurbanova Crisis heeft afgespeeld. Robin, zet je plan door en laat je er niet door ontmoedigen. 12 mei 2008 12:57 (UTC) ::Het komt allemaal wel wel goed, ik beloof het jullie zowaar ik leef. --OWTB 12 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) OWTB / Robin? :S 12 mei 2008 17:41 (UTC) :Srry, moest ef, maar heb het in overleg met 'm gedaan. Ik zal dus nu alles gaan "leiden". --OWTB 13 mei 2008 04:56 (UTC) :Ach, laar maar zitten, is dit nu zo belangrijk ??? Kijk vooruit. Wat achter ons ligt kunnen we toch niet meer veranderen. Dus,... kop op man, Rome werd ook niet in 1 dag gebouwd... ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:32 (UTC) ::Dat spreekwoord heb ik vaaaak gehoord vandaag 12 mei 2008 18:34 (UTC) :::Maar niet van mij hoor ! Ik heb er echter nog een betere uitdrukking voor: stel niet uit tot morgen wat gij heden kunt bezorgen. Dus, wat mij betreft, begin er maar aan zodat we volgende week allemaal weten wat gedaan. ¿Lars Washington? 12 mei 2008 18:40 (UTC) Aesopos, vraag aan SPQRobin of je admin-rechten mag op UWN (hij zal toch niet lastig doen aangezien het toch dood is) en kijk in het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart, de dag van de verwijderingen. En bij iedere pagina die je terug wil zetten klik je op "restore", wat achter de titel van de pagina staat. 12 mei 2008 19:49 (UTC) :Ik wil Aesopos wel helpen. Er zitten ook pagina's van mij tussen en die kunnen we goed gebruiken op landj. --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:02 (UTC) ::Ik heb 't al aan Espeekuu gevraagd. (voor zowel Aesopos als Ooswesthoesbes :D) --OWTB 13 mei 2008 05:24 (UTC) :::Sorry dat ik lastig doe, maar moet ik hier vandaag nog iets ondernemen of mij richten tot SPQRobin op zijn OP ? ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 06:52 (UTC) ::::W88 op SPQ, kijken wat hij zegt. 13 mei 2008 06:56 (UTC) :::::Heb daarstraks je aanwijzingen gevolgd en ben op het verwijderlogboek van 16 maart gaan staan. Wanneer ik het goed begrijp hebben jullie beide alles verwijderd. What was the issue or the purpose ? Nu ik zie dat het zo eenvoudig zou zijn om het terug te halen begrijp ik er geen bal meer van (niet dat ik er vroeger wél iets van begreep.. ) ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 07:00 (UTC) ::::::Laat maar zitten, doe gewoon wat ik zei wat je moest doen. (tenminste, als je de pagina's terug wil) 13 mei 2008 13:22 (UTC) :::::::'t Is gelukt - Thnks a billion. ¿Lars Washington? 13 mei 2008 14:37 (UTC) Whaaa... wat een activiteit ;-) Sorry allemaal, mijn pc thuis is kaduuk, vandaar dat ik een tijdje niet heb kunnen kijken. Ik steun je plan ook van harte :-) 13 mei 2008 07:15 (UTC) Luiheid Ik hoor net dat er een paar mensen afvallen vanwege luiheid. Misschien een bekende besmettelijke Livertaanse ziekte, maar zo schieten we niet op (ook als iedereen op fora en overlegpagina's gaat praten :p) 13 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) :Dat is gelukkig mijn enige echte voordeel, ik ben niet lui 13 mei 2008 18:50 (UTC) ::Ehm... >>> F:B. :P 13 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) Ik ben wel lui. (en de meesten ook: CL, MH, QH etc) Alexandru Latin 13 mei 2008 15:01 (UTC) '' :''Idem. Een redirectje zou wel gemakkelijk zijn. Dimitri hr. Neyt 13 mei 2008 15:02 (UTC) '' En btw Geleynsje is gesignaleerd op een wiki genaamd "Koninkrijken der Renaissance" oid. 13 mei 2008 19:41 (UTC) :Koninkrijk der Renaissance... bleh... Ik zou wel willen eh.. ¿bewerken? (of hoe zeg je dat in 't nl?) maar ik heb alleen zo'n typische OWTB inspiratie (jaartalle, dagen, Cavia's van Libertas, Mäöreser invloed op Libertas etc... --OWTB 14 mei 2008 04:25 (UTC) ::''Voel je vrij en ga je gang - Simte-te liber şi fă ce vrei! 14 mei 2008 17:42 (UTC) :::Haha :) Een beetje té vind ik zelf. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 17:46 (UTC) ::::Ehm, ik doe ook aan KdR en ik mag met trots vermelden dat ik de schildknaap van heer Ghislenus de Ligne ben (Hij is vooral hier mee bezig) En ik was ook niet zo actief. Eerlijkgezegd mis ik inspiratie. Ook deed mijn internet het maandag t/m vandaag 4 uur niet.Bob I 15 mei 2008 17:19 (UTC) :::::Maar ben jij ook de heer "Gebruiker:Geleyns" op de wiki(a) van Koninkrijk der Renaissance? 15 mei 2008 19:12 (UTC) ::::::http://nl.koninkrijken.wikia.com/wiki/Gebruiker:Geleyns --OWTB 20 mei 2008 16:20 (UTC) :::::::Beste allemaal, ondergetekende zal voor onbepaalde duur afwezig zijn. Gelieve mij voor mijn tijdelijke inactiviteit te verontschuldigen. Met dank voor uw begrip. ¿Lars Washington? 20 mei 2008 16:26 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, men zal u missen. --OWTB 20 mei 2008 16:27 (UTC) Godverd*mme, die stalkers tegenwoordig! 28 mei 2008 14:43 (UTC) Mijn trots Hele dag aan gewerkt: thumb|450px|center|De wegenkaart van Libertas 14 mei 2008 17:42 (UTC) :Haha! Jood jedong tswaidaaj. --OWTB 14 mei 2008 17:46 (UTC) Hoop dat het iets uithaalt http://kennisnet.wikia.com/wikikids/wiki/Wikikids:Boomhut, http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/KinderWiki:Het_Plein 20 mei 2008 19:44 (UTC) :http://www.kinderwiki.net/index.php/KinderWiki:Het_Plein#Ge.C3.AFnteresseerd.3F :D --OWTB 21 mei 2008 04:45 (UTC) Geslaagd thumb|Abrikoeazeflaaj Lovia lijkt er toch in geslaagd te zijn: de eerste Angelsaksen hebben zich gevestigd in 't land en zijn al begonnen ondernemen. Toch gelukt 21 mei 2008 18:17 (UTC) :Haha, gefeliciteerd. Je hebt wel verdomd lang moeten w88 zeg :S 21 mei 2008 18:37 (UTC) ::En daar zit hij mee te pronken ;) (goed bedoeld) zoals ze in Limburg zeggen: Perfisia!. Ik heb maar een toepasselijke abrikoeazeflaaj meegebracht uit Mäöres. Smakelik aete! --OWTB 21 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :::Zit er lekker uit :) 21 mei 2008 19:35 (UTC) ::::Ook mijn felicitaties met de Angelsaksische bevolkingstoestroom ;-) 21 mei 2008 20:08 (UTC) :::::En 't ziet er niet alleen lekker uit, 't is 't ook :D --OWTB 22 mei 2008 04:39 (UTC) Huis kopen Hoe kan ik een huis kopen? TahR78 22 mei 2008 15:49 (UTC) :Hej, zou ik ook wel willen weten... Greenday2 22 mei 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::Hallo :D Zoals Greenday2 't deed was 't goed: http://stad.wikia.com/index.php?title=Taalwijk&curid=37&diff=55079&oldid=53329 -> TE KOOP vervangen door ~~~. --OWTB 22 mei 2008 16:36 (UTC) :::OK bedankt. Ik ga even een leuke wijk uitzoeken. TahR78 22 mei 2008 16:37 (UTC) Werknemers gezocht voor Greenday2's koekjes's !! Zeg maar wat je wil worden, je salaris bespreken we later wel lolz Greenday2 22 mei 2008 18:44 (UTC) Werknemers gezocht! Ik zoek werknemers voor TahR78's lekkernijen. Er zijn al twee vestigingen. Wie wil bij me werken? Je salaris komt later nog wel. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:46 (UTC) :Ter informatie: ik doe Greenday2 niet na, het is dat ik zelf ook werknemers nodig heb. TahR78 22 mei 2008 18:49 (UTC) ::Niemand zin? TahR78 23 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) Wat typen jullie verdomd snel! :P Ik krijg 1000 x een bewerkingsconflict :| Jullie zijn me steeds te snel :D Haha lol. 22 mei 2008 19:20 (UTC) : :P mij noemen ze thuis ook een sneltyper... TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:22 (UTC) :: Ben de snelste van de klas lolz Greenday2 22 mei 2008 19:24 (UTC) :::Hahaha. Laat ik hier maar een paar vragen stellen om geen bewerkingsconflict te krijgen ;-) Hoe oud zijn jullie? Wonen jullie in Nederland/België? 22 mei 2008 19:26 (UTC) ::::1. 1998 | 2. Nederland TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:27 (UTC) ::::: '88 of '98? Of 't was een typo of je bent zeer slim voor je leeftijd :D 22 mei 2008 19:47 (UTC) :::::: '98. TahR78 22 mei 2008 19:48 (UTC) ::::::: Ok :-) 22 mei 2008 19:57 (UTC) Volges mij is hun internetverbinding ook ietsjes beter. :D 't Duurt bij mij per pagina 30 seconden om te laden en 1 minuut aan opslaan :D --OWTB 23 mei 2008 04:50 (UTC) ::::::::Ik woon in België en ben geboren in 1995. Greenday2 23 mei 2008 04:53 (UTC) :::::::::Wat een jonge knapen allemaal! Verbazend dat jullie 't allemaal zo goed onder de knie hebben! 10 en 13 jaar... Het wordt tijd dat ik op wikipensioen ga :-P 23 mei 2008 06:04 (UTC) ::::::::::Trouwens, ik ben 9 :). Bij mij duurt het aanmelden 11 seconden, gemeten met Firefox. TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:32 (UTC) :::::::::::DimiTalen, trouwens zin om bij mij te werken? TahR78 23 mei 2008 11:36 (UTC) ::::::::::::Asjeblief, Dimitri is de naam :-) Neen, dankje, ik heb al een druk leven en ben momenteel aangeworven bij je concurrent. 23 mei 2008 19:03 (UTC) :::::::::::::Hij zou me gaan na-apen zei hij. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:05 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Bij Greenday2 bedoel ik. Wat betreft dat hele na-apen-gedoe: iedereen heeft het recht iets uit te vinden en iedereen heeft het recht een systeem over te nemen. Indien dat storend gevonden wordt, kan je het bespreken. En zoals tussen jou en Greenday2 is dat goed afgelopen. Pierlot heeft ook een gelijkaardig systeem gekozen, en ik heb het vermoeden dat de communicatie tussen jullie twee wat minder vlot. In dat geval kan je hem alleen vriendelijk vragen zijn pagina wat aan te passen, of zelf te vernieuwen. Verwijderen is geen oplossing. Tenslotte, niets is zo gezond als wat concurrentie op de markt :) 23 mei 2008 19:09 (UTC) ::::::::::::::::O, Greenday is niet mijn concurrent, wij werken juist samen :P. Waarom denk je dat we onze gerechten aan elkaar geven? Over Pierlot: hij wou ook niet echt overleggen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:10 (UTC) :::::::::::::::::Wel, dat is goed en het gevolg van gesprekken. Dat het tussen jullie en Pierlot niet zo vlot loopt ligt waarschijnlijk aan meerdere factoren, en als het nu eenmaal niet wilt lukken is het misschien beter de zaak even te laten rusten. Het komt heus wel goed 23 mei 2008 19:13 (UTC) :Ik hoop het. Ik ga me nu effe bezighouden met het Victoria Circuit. TahR78 23 mei 2008 19:14 (UTC) Vraag Als er ergens staat hier woont:, mag je dat dan zomaar vervangen door Winkel? TahR78 23 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) :K denk het niet. Greenday2 23 mei 2008 15:34 (UTC) ::Nee, dat mag alleen in overleg met de burgemeester of starosta. --OWTB 23 mei 2008 15:48 (UTC) :::Oh, dan moet ik de burgemeester van Victoria effe iets vragen. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::::Zeg 't 'ns. 23 mei 2008 17:07 (UTC) Aan TahR78 en Greenday2 Jullie doen prachtig werk, echt waar :) ben echt blij dat jullie er zijn. Maar ik zou éééén klein dingetje willen vragen, hoop dat jullie het niet verkeerd opvatten. Zouden jullie in de toekomst iets minder vaak op Pagina opslaan te klikken? Ik bedoel, meer tekst per keer dat je opslaat. Vanwege meerdere dingen, onoverzichtelijke geschiedenispagina's/recente wijzigingen en bewerkingsconflicten. Maar jullie doen goed werk en ga zo door! . Aan TahR78: ben bijna klaar met die kaart. 23 mei 2008 17:05 (UTC) :Ja hoor. Is goed. TahR78 23 mei 2008 17:06 (UTC) ::Ik doe dit niet normaal gezien niet hoor ;) Greenday2 23 mei 2008 19:59 (UTC) Victoria - Sportstad van Libertas Even wat reclame: *NKopdebaan *Victoria Circuit *Stadion Victoria : :D 24 mei 2008 17:09 (UTC) :: Nog voor het verlof heeft Muntegu u ingehaald. -- 24 mei 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Wie maakt een artikel aan over Stadion Victoria? TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::::Het bestond wel ooit. Wordt denk ik teruggezet (met enkele wijzigingen) 24 mei 2008 17:55 (UTC) Shit :p http://nl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Wikilanden In wel 2 minuten... 24 mei 2008 17:49 (UTC) :Ze zijn daar erg snel, geloof me. Waarom zou het niet encyclopedisch zijn? TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::Geen idee... ach ja. Zie ook de artikelen "Geofictie" en "Wiki" (ten minste, als ze het nog niet hebben weggehaald) 24 mei 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::Allemaal tegen stemmen :D -- 24 mei 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::::Haha. 24 mei 2008 17:54 (UTC) :::::Michiel, de nominator, is geen leuk iemand, hij was onaardig bij mijn eerste maanden op Wikipedia: wie vraagt waarom het NE is? TahR78 24 mei 2008 17:55 (UTC) ::::::Ik niet. Ga over 5 min offline. Btw, goed plan. Ik ga binnenkort mss nog wat mensen proberen te lokken naar deze wiki. In ieder geval, de boel begint al wat gezelliger te worden, en het kan nóg veel gezelliger :D Trouwens, als jullie mensen kennen die misschien bij zouden willen dragen, vraag het ze! 24 mei 2008 17:57 (UTC) :::::::Bijna iedereen van KinderWiki is hier al, de twee inactieven lezen het toch niet en de nieuwe gebruikers wil ik niet gelijk advertenties laten zien. TahR78 24 mei 2008 18:01 (UTC) ::::::::Maar hier wel! :P:P:P 25 mei 2008 12:52 (UTC) Verkiezingen! 350px|right Libertas heeft jou nodig voor de heropbouw! Doe mee aan de verkiezingen en verbeter dit land. Men kan zich al kanidaatstellen tot 31 mei. Daarna beginnen de stemmingen. 25 mei 2008 12:35 (UTC) :Ben ik al 4 dagen actief? TahR78 25 mei 2008 12:37 (UTC) ::Op 31 mei wel ;-) Gewoon inschrijven dus :p 25 mei 2008 12:41 (UTC) :::Haha. TahR, je hebt officieel nog 1 à 2 uur te gaan totdat je hier 96 uur al actief bent, maar who cares? 25 mei 2008 12:42 (UTC) ::::Nou, het antwoord vind je hier. --OWTB 25 mei 2008 12:44 (UTC) :::::Wat ben jij een funny ass zeg. 25 mei 2008 12:46 (UTC) ::::::Dummy!!!!! --OWTB 25 mei 2008 12:50 (UTC) :::::::Whaha -1 25 mei 2008 12:51 (UTC) Nieuwe wiki [http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Lzz.Lzzwikicity We krijgen Georgische vrienden erbij]. Stem mee, ajb. 25 mei 2008 15:23 (UTC) :De wiki is opgericht, in het "Laz" (nooit van gehoord). Volgens Wikipedia spreken ongeveer 200.000 mensen deze taal, in Georgië & in Turkije (aan de overkant van de Zwarte Zee dus ;-)). Hij zegt dat hij en zijn vrienden zullen gaan editten. 25 mei 2008 15:38 (UTC) Invitation / Lugwëhicnä You are all invited to go to Swëgicswëalsum! You can buy a house there. In Döman Gwëos for example! Nërum Verkiezingen 2008 Servische vrienden Nu krijgen we Servo-Kroatische vrienden uit Bosnië-Herzegovina erbij! :D :P. http://requests.wikia.com/wiki/Sh.Wikination 27 mei 2008 06:42 (UTC) :Sjemig, het wordt me wat, eerst uit Georgia en daarna uit Bosnia and Herzegovina. TahR78 27 mei 2008 13:57 (UTC) ::Haha, mooi toch? 27 mei 2008 14:00 (UTC) :::K vind er niet veel aan, :D Tenzij er hier iemand Bosnies kan ? Greenday2 27 mei 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::::Die Bosnie-en-Herzegovina-ers vinden er wel wat aan, omdat wij Belgisch of Nederlands zijn niet. Maar ik vind er ook niks aan :P TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) Wie sponsort mee? 250px|right Wie sponsort mee met de Internationale Autorace 2008? TahR78 27 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) Eén naam voor alle wiki's We have many other wikis where the only difference in URL is the language code -- see http://www.wikia.com/wiki/RPG for example. I understand the desire to avoid confusion when the URL is basically the "name" of the town, so if Mithrăndir has an alternative he likes I'm happy to change it, but http://sh.wikination.wikia.com is a separate name from http://wikinations.wikia.com, and as long as they are not using the same logo it ought to be usable. Note we can also add additional urls as redirects to the primary url. If you would like to provide a more united identity for these projects, we could have a united name for all of these fictional wiki towns, such as http://wikitown.wikia.com or fictown.wikia or contown.wikia (similar to ), or anything else the community would like to suggest. Then we could have fr.wikitown (or whatever) redirect to villevirtuelle, and ro.wikitown redirect to rowikicity, and so on. Or we could do it the other way around, and have the historical names rowikicity redirect to ro.wikitown, if you wanted the united name to be the primary url. Or we can leave things as they are... :) Just letting you know some of the technical options available. — Catherine (talk) 16:50, 27 May 2008 (UTC) verplaatst vanaf Request Wikia, sh.wikination - 28 mei 2008 14:07 (UTC) :dus we kunnen bijvoorbeeld doen: *en.wikination/town/city *ro. *nl. *li. *fr. *it. *sh. *lzz. En dan linken we de oude adressen naar de nieuwe. stad.wikia.com wordt dan een redirect naar nl.wikination/town/city.com 28 mei 2008 14:09 (UTC) :Dach 't niet. --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:17 (UTC) ::Haha. Of we gebruiken landj. ro.landj, en.landj, etc 28 mei 2008 14:18 (UTC) :::Ja, dat is goed. --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::::Of we doen ro.lzzwikicity, li.lzzwikicity, nl.lzzwikicity... 28 mei 2008 14:21 (UTC) :::::En lzz.lzzwikicity? En uwn.lzzwikicity? --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:23 (UTC) ::::::en sh.ity, etc. 28 mei 2008 14:24 (UTC) ::::::: Ok. --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:25 (UTC) Virtuele landen Welke virtuele landen zijn er op deze site en waar is er informatie over te vinden??? Greenday2 28 mei 2008 14:15 (UTC) :Bij het Newportconflict is duidelijk geworden dat er maar één land mag zijn op deze site. 28 mei 2008 14:18 (UTC) ::En dat is Libertas? 78.21.139.80 28 mei 2008 14:55 (UTC) :::Ja. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 28 mei 2008 16:22 (UTC) I'll be back / I'm back Ja, hoor. De irritantste politicus met zijn wetten en regeltjes is weer eens wedergekeerd om Libertas terug op poten te krijgen. Waarom luister ik toch nog naar die smeekbedes (veel te goed voor deze wereld)... :) Bon, we zullen dan maar eens beginnen zeker, what's new and happing here? 28 mei 2008 14:50 (UTC) :Dat is een taak voor de president om uit te leggen :þ --OWTB 28 mei 2008 14:54 (UTC) ::Ehm, er gebeurd niet zo veel meer, dat is juist het probleem. Hoewel het er de laatste tijd iets beter uit begint te zien :-) Maar ik moet nu eten ;-) 28 mei 2008 14:59 (UTC) :::Ok, smakelik aete :) --OWTB 28 mei 2008 15:00 (UTC) ::::Geleyns is terug! :-) Ik zou ook wel willen terugkeren (zoals ik al eerder zei), maar ik heb al zo weinig tijd :-( 28 mei 2008 18:59 (UTC) ::::: :'( Vergeet Spqrobin niet (!!) --OWTB 29 mei 2008 04:44 (UTC) ::::::Ruben!, of moet ik Ghislenus zeggen? Het schijnt dat de graaf van Muyden en Egmont een bezoekje aan Libertas brengt.Bob I 30 mei 2008 17:43 (UTC) Libertaans gebergte Ik wil een wedstrijd organiseren, hij begint in Terra Nostra, en loopt het gebergte in, weet iemand een kaartje van dit gebergte?? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 14:19 (UTC) :Wat voor wedstrijd? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 30 mei 2008 14:20 (UTC) ::Mjah, Afbeelding:Kaart Libertas.png. Zal wel binnenkort een paar gedetailleerde kaarten maken. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 14:22 (UTC) :::Kan ik niet zo veel mee, heb een gedetaileerde kaart nodig met kleine wegjes enz enz. @ TahR78: Een wielerwedstrijd natuurlijk ;) Ik denk dat ik die dan bij de Beer Hand Tour laat aansluiten. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 14:26 (UTC) ::::Wel duidelijk zijn, he :) het kunnen alle sporten zijn. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 30 mei 2008 14:26 (UTC) :::::Das natuurlijk wel waar ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 30 mei 2008 14:27 (UTC) ::::::Is dit de ligging van het Libertas Gebergte? 200px Nope, zie waar Steen en Paardendal liggen. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 30 mei 2008 15:26 (UTC) Kaart Is er ergens een kaart van het autowegennet van Libertas? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 11:07 (UTC) [[Afbeelding:Wegenkaart.png|thumb|250px|center|De wegenkaart van Libertas/ Greenday2 Campagne 2008 31 mei 2008 11:13 (UTC)]] :Dank je wel. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 31 mei 2008 11:18 (UTC) Sjabloon Ik weet niet waar ik deze vraag moet stellen, dus stel ik hem maar hier. Ik heb een navigatiesjabloon voor mijn bedrijf, Sjabloon:Navigatie Libertas Live Company. Daar klapt hij automatisch in. Als ik op SmekDonalds kijk, zie ik dat hij niet automatisch inklapt. Weet iemand wat het probleem is? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 12:22 (UTC) :Ik heb dit ook enkel bij genot in alle smaken, bij de rest werkt het sjabloon perfect?? Greenday2 Campagne 2008 1 jun 2008 14:44 (UTC) ::Ik had het bij alles behalve het artikel over Libertas Live Company zelf, maar ik heb op alle pagina's het sjabloon onderaan gezet, maar dat maakt dus niet meer uit, maar nu wil ik hem van te voren open hebben. Kan dat ook, dat hij op sommige pagina's niet automatisch inklapt? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 1 jun 2008 15:06 (UTC) Bestuur Voor wie Forum:Bestuur niet op z'n volglijst heeft staan: ga er zeker eens kijken! Er is overleg over een vervangende supranationale organisatie aan de gang. 1 jun 2008 17:44 (UTC) :Ik kijk nooit op m'n lijstje :D --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:46 (UTC) ::Ik kijk op beide, volglijst en recent changes, maar ze staan (behalve de nieuwe) toch zo goed als allemaal op m'n volglijst, vooral op Nation. 1 jun 2008 17:49 (UTC) :::Dan is die vol :D Ik maak 'm altijd leeg... --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:51 (UTC) ::::Haha, ik klik gewoon op alles. D'er is letterlijk geeneen pagina/edit die ik niet zie, dat geldde vroeger op Stad en nu op Nation. Dat wil echter niet zeggen dat ik alles lees 1 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC) :::::Doe ik ook op landj (en nu natuurlik ook wikinaadzjeun) Het vaderinstinct als stichter van die wiki drijft je ertoe. :) --OWTB 1 jun 2008 17:54 (UTC) ::::::Jep! In't geval dat mijn nieuwe UWn er zou doorkomen, zal je wel mensen moeten vinden voor je kleine wiki's, want't zou niet democratisch zijn moest jij drie keer vertegenwoordigd zijn ofzo 1 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::::::Drie nog wel? Ilenulando doet neet meer mee è. En ik vind hopelijk wel een Ripuariër. En Ben neemt 't wel over als ik 'm 't verplicht :D --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:02 (UTC) ::::::::Ik zei maar 'n lukraak getal hoor :) Als je Reptin ofzo vertegenwoordigt, kan Ben Mao doen en dan vinden we idd wel iemand voor elk land. 1 jun 2008 18:04 (UTC) :::::::::Ofzo :D Ik kan alleen maar lastige namen verzinnen :D Mäöres, Rept'e'''n (met i is Engels, met pf Ripuarisch) --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:06 (UTC) :::::::::: Enig idee wnr Sandu, Martijn of MenM binnenspringen? Ik wil hun mening graag horen. 1 jun 2008 18:08 (UTC) :::::::::::Helaas zit ik in het uithoekje van een land. Ik heb ''nog niets vernomen van häör. --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:11 (UTC) ::::::::::::Ok 1 jun 2008 18:17 (UTC) Expert? Weet iemand toevallig of Marlai] aan de grote of aan de kleine kant is? --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:19 (UTC) :Pff.. Wat is't juist? Een district? 1 jun 2008 18:22 (UTC) ::Een district ja. --OWTB 1 jun 2008 18:22 (UTC) Wat Libertas nog niet heeft (dus jullie hoeven je nog niet te gaan vervelen hoor) *Fietsroutes *Postbedrijven *Postkantoren *Ingerichte Luchthaven *Geld *Regio's *Eilanden (namen) *Baaien (namen enz) *Rivieren *Koningseilanden als Nationaal park ;-) *Fjorden als nationaal park *Vaarroutes naar bepaalde eilanden (veerboten enz) *Actieven kranten (ehem) *Radio met audio *Televisie met afstandsbediening (mogelijkheid om te zappen enz :p) *Afgemaakte hLvdV *Artikelen over lokale wegen (haha) *Bushokjes (exclusief Wikistad en CL) *Telefoonnumers + boek *Vuurtoren (afmaken) Enzovoorts, enzovoorts. Dus, ga je gang! - voor degenen die inspiratieloos zijn ;-) :D [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 1 jun 2008 20:31 (UTC) :Post -> MvD. Telefoonnummers + boek -> moet je mensen laten aanvragen. --OWTB 2 jun 2008 04:46 (UTC) ::Ik heb een idee voor geld, en ik werk ook aan een rijschool. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 8 jun 2008 11:21 (UTC) Gebruiker:Vercingetorix Ik ken Vercingetorix (Ingmar Vansielighem)!!! Hij is de broer van een vriend van mij :o Hij woont dicht bij mij Greenday2 Campagne 2008 2 jun 2008 07:13 (UTC) :Nu zit echt heel Zele hier ;-) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 2 jun 2008 07:14 (UTC) ::Wauw, dat is wel echt heel toevallig dan :-) 2 jun 2008 07:48 (UTC) :::Ik doe een half uur over het lezen van hLvdV, en hij zit nog niet eens op de helft. Hmmm... (maar nu heb ik honger gekregen ...) [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 2 jun 2008 07:53 (UTC) ::::Da's idd heel toevallig, ik wist wel dat ie graag op wikipedia zat. Greenday2 Campagne 2008 2 jun 2008 10:13 (UTC) :::::Da's echt toevallig! Ben jij dan bevriend met Lennert? 2 jun 2008 15:37 (UTC) ::::::Ja (en eigenlijk is het Lennart ;)) Ik heb jou ook al gezien met Inmar en Joeri Greenday2 Campagne 2008 2 jun 2008 15:40 (UTC) :::::::Ja? Dat kan. Zit je mss op't Pius X ook? 2 jun 2008 15:43 (UTC) ::::::::Jazeker, 1ste middelbaar Latijnse ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 2 jun 2008 18:00 (UTC) :::::::::Toch niet bij mijn broer? Alexander, lang, blond, grote mond? 4 jun 2008 15:59 (UTC) ::::::::::Neen, die zit in de andere klas ;)Heb er wel samen LO mee en heeft idd een grote mond Greenday2 9 jun 2008 10:40 (UTC) :P Pronken thumb|center [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:01 (UTC) :Leuk gedaan ;) Greenday2 Campagne 2008 4 jun 2008 14:16 (UTC) ::Logo van de Verenigde Wikinaties zit erin, toch? Mooie afbeelding. TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:23 (UTC) :::Nee, de vlag van Libertas. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 14:31 (UTC) ::::Mooie vlag! Ik dacht de vlag van de Wikinaties, vanwaar eigenlijk de sterren? TahR78 Campagne Verk. 2008 4 jun 2008 14:32 (UTC) :::::Als maker van de vlag kan ik mss een woordje uitleg geven: de grote ster staat voor het land in z'n geheel, de kleine voor alle soorten plaatsen: gemeentes, steden, wijken, platteland en districten/provincies. 4 jun 2008 14:42 (UTC) Geofictie Wiki (Sorry dat ik Reclame maak) Zou er iemand bij de geofictie wiki willen bijdragen. Deze wiki is namelijk inactief Pierlot McCrooke 4 jun 2008 15:46 (UTC) : Dat komt gewoon omdat het systeem van Azora slecht is. -- 4 jun 2008 15:54 (UTC) :: Haha, je neemt ook geen blad voor de mond hé 4 jun 2008 15:56 (UTC) ::: Jawel, want anders had ik gezegd dat het systeem gewoon suckte -- 4 jun 2008 16:19 (UTC) :::: Niet zo ruziën --OWTB 4 jun 2008 16:21 (UTC) ::::: [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 16:24 (UTC) :Blus blus. --OWTB 4 jun 2008 16:30 (UTC) :: Waarom brand, we maken toch geen ruzie? -- 4 jun 2008 16:31 (UTC) :::(na bwc) Miep miep. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 16:32 (UTC) ::::De vlammen der kwaad zijn al geblus. --`OWTB 4 jun 2008 16:33 (UTC) :::::Je mist er een paar. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 16:34 (UTC) Maar waarom brand? We maakten toch geen ruzie? -- 4 jun 2008 16:36 (UTC) :nee... Alleen maar. --OWTB 4 jun 2008 16:37 (UTC) :: Het bestuur heeft besloten om spoediger in te grijpen voordat de vonken vlammen worden. [[User:Bucurestean/Campagne|'Campania!']] 4 jun 2008 16:40 (UTC) ::: Haha, en ik en Maarten waren maar wat aan't dollen :p wat 'n beleid! 4 jun 2008 16:43 (UTC) :::: Zelfs als ik en Dimi op dezelfde golflengte zitten breekt er nog brand uit. -- 4 jun 2008 17:52 (UTC)